Beautiful Doom
by Liena-Saraphine-021
Summary: Len & Kaho need to pretend they are a couple for few weeks b'coz of circumstances.She just think she's in doom b'coz of how cold & stern he is.Will love bloom?Will everything change & this little pretend thing become permanent?Please READ & LEAVE REVIEWS.


**`Beautiful Doom`**

_**Summary:**_

**Hamai thought Kaho and Len are in a relationship and told it to their relatives who'll live with them for a week or more. Len has no other choices; they need to pretend. He asked for her help and she couldn't say 'no' so; she decided to cooperate. She feels like she's in doom and will this doom become beautiful and successful after all? Uh-oh, poor Kahoko, now she needs to stand Len's coldness. I based it by the anime**

*******Chapter 01***

~.~.~.~

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko Hino, a crimson-haired haired girl who was also a participant in the last year concours ran to the cerulean-haired prodigy named Len Tsukimori.

These two played violin in the concours…the difference is that at first Kahoko used a magical violin which was given by Lili, this school's fairy whilst, Len used a golden violin which is perfectly ordinary compare to Kaho's.

A school year passed and all of the concours participants still see each other even though; it's seldom. Kahoko, Len, Ryoutaro, and Aoi are all in their third and graduating year now. Keiichi and Shouko are both sophomores now. Azuma and Kazuki are in college now. Azuma went England to continue their family's business while studying college. Kazuki is now on Seiso's college; music major and still playing the trumpet like he used to be.

Tsukimori Len stopped from his track going to the practice room because of the crimson haired lass' call. He twisted his head and faced her with a frown. "What do you want, Hino?"

She stopped at the side of the cerulean lad; placed her hands at her knees and panted.

He sighed. "If you won't say anything at me then, excuse me." He muttered and started to take a step.

Kahoko took a hold of his forearm and stopped him. "Wait, Tsukimori-kun."

It's dismissal and there's very few students passing by. It's the only time, Len Tsukimori practices in peace at his room.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

She released him and bowed embarrassed. "Gomen for interrupting you before you practice but-but I want to request you something!" she pleaded.

He crossed his arms and examined her. "Tell it to me at once." He ordered.

She raised her head and her expression's serious as she faced the cold violin prodigy. His eyes widened a little bit as he saw the soberness in the girl's hair. He admitted once that he was captivated by this certain red-girl hair and she changed the way he sees music. But, is it more than that? He doesn't know for sure.

She gave him a sweet smile combined with sparkling eyes because of the sun. "I want to request you if-if it'll be alright to have a duet with you?"

His arms dropped. "Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded raising her hand which is holding the violin case. "I love playing the violin with Tsukimori-kun!"

Blushing, he turned around and walked towards a room.

"Tsukimori-kun, is this a—"

"Do you want to have a duet or what?" he demanded in a cold tone.

Her smile grew wider. "Really? You will?"

"Will I ask that if I won't?" he asked back.

* * *

><p>~.~.~.~<p>

They went inside a room….a practice room where Kaho said warming things to Tsukimori's music and the violin outside while he was playing "Ave Maria".

She flushed reminiscing the moment. The precious moment. "I wish I can take things back like before…" she mumbled.

He glanced back at Hino. "You said something?"

She waved her hand in front of her meaning she didn't. "Don't mind what I just said."

They stood up in the middle of the room; back by back as they postured their selves. "In the count of three."

"One…

"Two…

"Three…"

The sweet, mesmerizing, captivating and harmonious melody of "Ave Maria" filled the empty and silent room earlier. Now, it's like stage with two professional and prestigious violinists whom are playing a duet.

Len plays just because he wants to…he never really enjoyed playing such instrument until, he met this girl. He realized he would never have met Kahoko if not because of his instrument which is paired with hers. He also realized that the only thing that bonds the two of them is music. He is still ignorant about the fact that he needs her more than he thought about all this time.

Whilst, Kahoko plays for enjoyment and because she's in-love with the violin and music. She owes much at Lili. If he didn't enter her in the concours and gave her the violin maybe, in this instant, she's lying in her bed listening to music which isn't even related to what's happening now or maybe she's with Mio and Nao eating cake like they always used to do. But, now, she knows what she needs the most is her ordinary but at the same time important violin and music. Music that bond all of them together. She liked the violin more because she's inspired by Len by the way he plays it. She admitted that she liked him…but infatuation is what she called it…Now, will that change to something less or something more?

The compelling music finished and both of them opened their shut eyes. They both gave out deep breaths. Captivated by the melody they met each other's eyes as they turned around. They stared at each other for a little while.

They realized what they were doing after few moments and looked at the opposite directions.

Len looked at his watch as an excuse. "I have to meet Mom today. She just went home. I have to go K-Hino." He almost called her Kahoko for unreasonable excuse.

Kahoko blinked. "Er, sure."

Len packed his things and get ready. Unknown to him, on the piano bench, as he examined a music book earlier, he left it. "I have to go." He bade and left the room in a blink.

Kaho was left inside a dark room…but, her heart is filled with brightness as she heard the melody of "Ave Maria" again. The way she heard it when they were at Fuyuumi's Villa.

She put her violin and bow at their case. She walked around the piano and in its bench, she saw a gray music book. She picked it up and read who owns it. _"LenTsukimori 3-A"_

"As usual, he's still on the first section. Not like me I'm still on the second section and worse, I am a Gen-Ed student…not like Tsukimori-kun a prodigy of Music Dept. I can never reach his level." She murmured to herself.

She set his music book in her bag and left the room.

She thought to give it to him tomorrow but, then, decided to change her plan. She changed her path and headed to Tsukimoris' Residence.

* * *

><p>~.~.~.~<p>

Len didn't expect any visitor at this hour so; he still didn't change his clothes and practiced instead. His heart is full of enthusiasm because of their duet earlier. He, once again, played the same song but didn't get to satisfy himself.

He sighed and sat on his bed staring at his violin.

"This isn't enough. I need the perfection. That's what I want to learn playing alone." He muttered.

Len heard someone ring the doorbell and glanced through his window. He was surprised to see Kahoko Hino, her hair ponytailed and her necktie the same color as his. Neckties for graduates. Her golden eyes lightened by the lights in their posts.

He placed his things on the bed and hurriedly went downstairs. Good thing, his parents were at the backyard so, he was the one who opened the door first. Panting he greeted, "Hino. What are you doing here?" he asked looking around.

She took out his book. "I came to bring this back. You left it earlier." She answered.

He accepted it. He got no choice left. "Would you like to come inside?" he offered.

She looked through his shoulder. "Is it alright?"

He nodded. "It's alright. I'm sure my parents will allow it. Besides, I owe you." He muttered and opened the gate.

She went inside their residence uncomfortably and went inside the front door. She looked around and gasped when Hamai Misa suddenly faced her.

Len followed behind her.

Hamai Misa hugged her in a friendly way. "Oh, isn't that Hino Kahoko, from the concours, Len?" Hamai Misa asked.

Len nodded. "Yes, mom."

She giggled. "You two look so cute together. Why didn't you say that you two are already a couple now?" she muttered.

Hino blushed at her place while Len rubbed his temple. "No, Mom. You-"

Hamai interrupted. "Oh, you two. Don't be shy. You are perfect for each other anyways..."

Kaho shook her head fiercely. "You are wrong, Misa-san. I just came here to bring back Tsukimori-kun his music book."

But, Hamai didn't believe it. "Stop secreting it. That offends me..."

Len sighed. "She's-"

Hamai Misa shrugged. "Fine; if that's what you want me to believe but, I won't still be convinced. Yet, you need to know that your Uncles and Auntie will be here for a week and I already told them you already have a girlfriend." she reminded putting the glasses of tea at the table.

"What?" the two exclaimed at the same time.

"If you two still say that you aren't a couple. Just pretend." Hamai suggested half-heartedly with a chuckle.  
>Kaho looked up at Len. "So, what now?" she whispered.<br>"Just pretend for now. And we'll talk about this later."Len mumbled back.

Her eyes widened as she flushed more. _No!_

Hamai Misa glanced secretly at the two of them who look so uncertain as they sit on the couch and drink their tea. _Looks like my plan is going on smoothly, They took the bait. _Then, she giggled by herself which made the two teenagers stare at her both confused and curious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any typos and errors in this new story of mine. I would like to know what you think about this new one. I got the idea by Neko-Meow's Wanted: Temporary Wife. Don't be offended but, I just took few ideas by it. Thanks, I owe many things! **

**For the others! Thank you very much for the support!**

**By the way, I don't own the anime…only the OCs, and this story's plot!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING, WAITING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sneak Peek:**

Satou stroked Kaho's cheek. "My cousin sure knows who to choose. You are so beautiful."

Len pulled her away. "You said it yourself Satou, I chose her so, and she's mine. Stop whatever you are planning."

"Protective ei? Couz'?" Satou asked as he beamed a grin.

Kaho blushed when she heard he said : "She's mine." Even though, she knows….they are just pretending for his sake.


End file.
